How you remind me: Las llaves de la libertad
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:Fem!ButtersxTrent: Yo estaba hastiada de todo, hasta de ti, Eric Cartman... Y de ti, Trent Boyett... Pésimo summary. Mejor pásenle y lean! XD. :Lemmon:


**_Feliz sábado, gente!_  
**

**_Saludos desde la calurosa ciudad de Mérida, prácticamente desde mi madriguerita (habitación). Aquí les caigo con un nuevo longsongfic, nuevamente un Tretters XD (lo admito: ¡la pareja no me cansa! ¡La adoro!), el cual se me ocurrió durante la mañana del día de hoy tras escuchar la genial rola que, justamente, es la que estoy utilizando para "musicalizar" mi fic: "How you remind me" de Nickelback, cuyo video en Youtube lo pueden ver aquí:_**

**_watch? v= 1cQh1ccqu8M _**

**_Bueno, sé que tal vez este fic no será la mejor obra, pero ojalá les guste :-)._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Trey y a Matt... Y la rola le pertenece a Nickelback._**

**_P.d.2: Mañana no estaré por aquí; me iré a la playita! Además, esta noche, Animegrl421 (WrtingSP en Tumblr; les recomiendo la página, ya que tienen muchos fics con sus parejas favoritas XD!) subirá por aquí y en Tumblr el fic sobre el trío conformado por Trent, Butters y Kyle... Por si alguien quiere leerlo :-)_**

* * *

**How you remind me:**

**Las llaves de la libertad y de la dignidad.**

Siento que no puedo más.

Siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan al instante en que me entregaba a él y no a ti. A ti, el hombre que me rompió el corazón y lo destrozó con las suelas de sus zapatos frente a todo el mundo. A ti, el hombre por quien cometí el pecado de amarte. A ti, el hombre por quien hubiera sido capaz de todo, hasta de dejar a mis odiosos padres si tan sólo tuviera el valor de hacerlo.

Ahora estoy atrapada en medio de estas heridas, en medio de este chantaje que me mata por dentro y por fuera… En medio de esta enemistad con beneficios. Bueno, no es enemistad así tal cual; en realidad esto no es más que una relación de follada, por no decir que solamente dormimos juntos sin tan siquiera tener una amistad de por medio.

Ni siquiera el amor existe en este frío lecho sobre el cual derramo todas las noches mis lágrimas.

_**Never made it as a wise man**__**  
**__**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'**__**  
**__**Tired of livin' like a blind man**__**  
**__**I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'**__**  
**__**And this is how you remind me**__**  
**__**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what I really am**__**  
**__**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what I really am**__**  
**_

Él lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. Sabe que lloro por ti y yo sé que a él no le importa; sabe que tú me destrozaste el corazón y yo sé que a él le interesa un pepino lo que me suceda. Total, mientras que él se beneficie todo estará a pedir de boca.

Yo no valgo ni mi peso en oro, esas fueron tus palabras y las de él. Yo no valgo más que para que todo el mundo me ignore, me mangonee, me castigue duramente y hasta me ningunee como no se tiene idea. Por Dios, ¿a quién engaño si no te dijera que hasta los profesores me desprecian?

Esas malditas heridas del alma nunca sanarán si no hago algo pronto. Es más, me basta con quedarme embarazada, el tipo deje de acostarse conmigo y me sacaran de casa para poder ser libre, irme de aquí y olvidarte.

_**It's not like you to say sorry**__**  
**__**I was waiting on a different story**__**  
**__**This time I'm mistaken**__**  
**__**For handing you a heart worth breakin'**__**  
**__**I've been wrong, I've been down**__**  
**__**To the bottom of every bottle**__**  
**__**These five words in my head**__**  
**__**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**__**  
**__**Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no**__**  
**_

Y eso es lo que haré justo ahora: No tomarme mis pastillas anticonceptivas y permitir que habitara en mi cuerpo un diminuto ser, un hijo, una luz de esperanza en medio de esta oscuridad…

- E-esta es la… La última vez que dormiré contigo, T-Trent – dije en voz baja mientras me levantaba de la cama para vestirme.

Él estaba dormido, así que no tendría ningún inconveniente de llevarme un horrible disgusto… Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que escuché que me dijera con sorna:

- ¿Quién dice que será nuestra última vez, Stotch?

Yo me quedé callada por unos instantes; tenía qué elegir con mucho cuidado mis palabras, puesto que sabía bien con quien trataba. De todos modos, no por nada él era el ex convicto más peligroso del pueblo y el bully de la escuela.

_**It's not like you didn't know that**__**  
**__**I said I love you and I swear I still do**__**  
**__**It must have been so bad**__**  
**__**'Cause living with me must have damn near**__**  
**__**killed you**__**  
**_

Volviéndome lentamente hacia él, le dije estas palabras:

- D-decidí… Decidí quedarme embarazada.

No esperé a que él me dijera nada o que me mirara sorprendido; de todos modos, a él no le importaría nada que quedara en estado, ya que se lavaría las manos desde ese instante.

Continué vistiéndome para poder salir pronto de esa habitación de hotel e irme a casa; no obstante, sentí cómo él me tomó violentamente de la muñeca y, con visible enojo, me preguntó:

- ¡¿Tan desesperada estás por ese idiota de Cartman que serías capaz de usar a mi propio hijo para ligártelo?!

No sé de dónde salió esa sorprendente fuerza que nació repentinamente en mí, pero logré zafarme de él y le repliqué:

- ¡No es tu hijo, ES MI HIJO!

_**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Never made it as a wise man**__**  
**__**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'**__**  
**__**Tired of livin' like a blind man**__**  
**__**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin**__**  
**__**And this is how you remind me**__**  
**_

Lo empujé y enseguida me marché del hotel, desoyendo sus reclamos, insultos y demás.

Me sentía enferma, cansada, fastidiada, harta de ser ninguneada, ignorada, pisoteada, usada como una puta para saciar la lujuria de los demás… Harta de todo y de todos.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, ignoré olímpicamente a mis padres, quienes estaban detrás de mí preguntándome que en dónde diablos estaba, que me han llamado varias veces al celular y que llamaron a casa de todas mis compañeras. Yo ni les dije nada ni les hacía caso ya; me encerré en la habitación con llave, me acosté en la cama y me tapé los oídos con las almohadas.

_**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what i really am**__**  
**__**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what i really am**__**  
**_

Más tarde, a eso de la medianoche, alguien me despertó bruscamente poniéndose encima de mí y, mostrándome el filo de una navaja, me dijo:

- No te haré daño si no gritas, Stotch. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras que el tipo, satisfecho, se quitó de encima de mí y, con seriedad, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué actuaste así hace unas horas, Stotch?

- Me llamo Marjorine en primera instancia, Trent. Y si actué así… Es por algo que no te importa ni te incumbe.

- ¿Ni siquiera tengo el derecho a saber tus razones para quedar embarazada?

Me lo quedé viendo muy sorprendida.

_**It's not like you to say sorry**__**  
**__**I was waiting on a different story**__**  
**__**This time I'm mistaken**__**  
**__**For handing you a heart worth breakin'**__**  
**__**and I've been wrong, i've been down**__**  
**__**Been to the bottom of every bottle**__**  
**__**These five words in my head**__**  
**__**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**__**  
**__**yet, yet, yet, no no**_

_**yet, yet, yet, no no**__**  
**_

No podía creer que Boyett me hiciera esa pregunta; él, quien me ha ninguneado, me ha humillado y hasta me ha llegado a pegar hace unas semanas, me está preguntando sobre SUS derechos. Dios, en serio, eso ya rayaba del cinismo.

- Trent… ¿qué parte de "es mi hijo" no entiendes? – le pregunté.

- Justamente esa parte – me respondió con cinismo.

- Jódete, Boyett. Jódete, porque ese niño o niña es mío, no tuyo, no de Cartman. Sino mío.

- Marjorine, Marjorine, Marjorine… ¿T-?

- Te lavarías las manos si te dijera en cualquier momento que estaría embarazada. Me mandarías al carajo y no te acostarías conmigo. Eso supondría un alivio para ti y para mí, más para mí porque al menos ya no estaría restregándome el jabón en mi cuerpo todas las noches por el asco que siento al sentir tus caricias y tus besos.

_**It's not like you didn't know that**__**  
**__**I said I love you and I swear I still do**__**  
**__**It must have been so bad**__**  
**__**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**__**  
**__**and this is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what I really am**__**  
**_

El tipo se quedó sin palabras; yo, por mi parte, al notar su abrupto silencio, añadí:

- Lo siento, Trent... De verdad lo lamento mucho… Pero en estos momentos estoy pensando en mí, estoy haciendo esto por mí y velaré nada más por mí y por el bebé, si es que llegara a quedar embarazada. Ya no pienso en satisfacer a nadie más que no sea yo… Además, tú serías un espantoso ejemplo para el niño o la niña y te enajenarías de los dos por completo. Por eso serías padre nada más de nom-

Una bofetada me tiró a la cama. Luego, Trent se lanzó encima de mí y, para mi sorpresa, me besó en los labios de manera apasionada. Arrancándome mi ropa de dormir y mi ropa interior, el hombre se desabotonó el pantalón para luego introducirse en mí en una sola estocada.

_**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what i really am**__**  
**_

- ¡Ah! – gemí al instante en que me arqueaba.

Trent me tomó del cuello y me susurró:

- ¿No que detestas mis besos y mis caricias?

Me embistió una y otra vez; yo no podía protestar, no cuando sentía cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su intrusión.

- ¿Quieres quedarte embarazada de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Aún quieres tener a mi retoño creciendo dentro de ti?

Yo simplemente me respondí:

- Cállate y termina con esto.

Apretándome un poco el cuello, el hombre demandó:

- Te acabo de hacer una pregunta, mujer. Y te recomiendo que me la contestes.

- ¿Te importa acaso lo que sienta, quiera o piense?

_**It's not like you to say sorry**__**  
**__**I was waiting on a different story**__**  
**__**This time I'm mistaken**__**  
**__**For handing you a heart worth breakin'**__**  
**__**and I've been wrong, I've been down**__**  
**__**Been to the bottom of every bottle**__**  
**__**These five words in my head**__**  
**__**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**__**  
**__**Yet, yet, yet, no no**_

_**yet, yet, yet, no no**_

_**yet, yet, yet, no, no **_

_**yet, yet, yet, no, no **_

El hombre acercó su rostro al mío y, con una embestida mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, me respondió:

- Más de lo que te pudieras imaginar…

Dicho eso, cambió de posición conmigo, estando yo arriba de él; arqueándome una y otra vez de placer, sentía cómo él guiaba mis caderas de arriba abajo mientras me decía:

- Respóndeme con sinceridad, Marjorine…

- T-Trent…

- ¿Quieres quedarte embarazada de una buena vez…?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡SÍ!

_**Never made it as a wise man**__**  
**__**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**__**  
**__**And this is how you remind me**_

Ambos llegamos al clímax a los pocos segundos; debilitada por la actividad, me recosté encima de él, acomodando mi cabeza en el hombro mis brazos a ambos lados. Trent, por su parte, rodeó mi cadera con un brazo y tomó una de mis manos para llevarla al hombro. Uniendo su frente con la mía, me dijo:

- Quedarte embarazada es sólo una excusa para no seguir con esto, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Y qué importa si es así, Trent? ¿Qué importa si para mí un hijo me puede dar el valor suficiente para abandonar esta jaula de oro y este pueblo?

- ¿Qué qué importa? ¡Je! Normalmente te diría que no importa nada, que serías una más la que se va de este lugar… Pero la realidad es otra, al menos para mí.

Lo miré extrañada.

_**This is how you remind me **_

Él fue directo al grano:

- Me quedé completamente asustado y preocupado de que hayas decidido quedarte embarazada… Y me sentí triste de saber que yo soy para ti un ser despreciable y sin corazón capaz de lavarse las manos si se diera el caso. Es decir… Entiendo tus razones para que pienses eso, pero si comprendieras que… Que mis celos pueden más que mi raciocinio, entonces…

- Trent…

- ¡Argh! No soporto que pienses en ese idiota de mierda, Marjorine; no soporto ni siquiera escuchar su maldito nombre de tus labios, no soporto que él te trate como si no valieras nada… Y no soportaría perderte si no lograba quitarte de tu alma el odioso nombre de Eric Cartman y escribir el mío, el de Trent Boyett.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control mientras que Trent, con ternura, rozó sus labios y, uniendo nuevamente su frente con la mía, me dijo:

- Te amo…

Yo no dije nada… Simplemente lo abracé y lloré entre sus brazos durante un buen rato.

* * *

_**This is how you remind me **__**  
**__**Of what i really am**__**  
**__**This is how you remind me**__**  
**__**Of what i really am**_

**Un mes después.**

Caminando de un lado a otro con angustia en el baño, estaba esperando el resultado de la prueba casera de embarazo en compañía; desde hacía unos días que me sentía mareada y vomitaba todo lo que comía. Gracias a Dios mis padres no empezaban a sospechar aún ni me los encontraba en la cocina a la hora en que me iba a la escuela, ya que desde hace justamente un mes que no les dirigía la palabra ni aunque me castigaran.

Cuando pasó la hora que señalaban las instrucciones, fui hacia el instrumento medidor y, con cierto nerviosismo, cerré los ojos y lo tomé; al abrirlos, vi que había dos rayas dibujadas en el medidor de PH…

Y yo sabía que cuando una ve dos rayitas en el medidor de embarazo, adquiere un significado especial.

Me volví hacia Trent y, con una sonrisa, le dije mientras le extendía el aparato:

- Trent… Estoy embarazada.

_**It's not like you to say sorry**__**  
**__**I was waiting on a different story**__**  
**__**This time I'm mistaken**__**  
**__**For handing you a heart worth breakin'**__**  
**__**And I've been wrong, I've been down**__**  
**__**Been to the bottom of every bottle**__**  
**__**These five words in my head**__**  
**__**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**__**  
**__**yet, yet, "Are we havin' fun yet?"**__**  
**__**Five words in my head "Are we havin' fun yet?"**_

_**Five words in my head "Are we havin' fun yet?"**_

Trent y yo bajamos por las escaleras con una mochila en mano; mis padres, quienes se habían levantado un poco más temprano que nosotros, se sorprendieron de verme acompañada de Trent, quien ni siquiera los saludó con un "buenos días".

Yo estaba vestida con un suéter gris con capucha y pantalones de mezclilla; mi rostro estaba maquillado con delineador negro líquido y con un lip gross color rojo. Mi peinado era una media cola con el resto de mi cabello desparramado en la espalda.

La noche anterior les había dicho con desenfado que estaba en estado; mis padres, obviamente, no lo tomaron bien y empezaron con sus pucheros, sobre todo mi padre, quien me exigía a grito tendido con quién me había enlodado y permitido que me "regalara" su descendencia antes de casarme.

Le respondí con encerrarme en mi cuarto con llave, poner mis audífonos y escuchar música.

- ¡Si sales por esa puerta, jovencita, ya no serás bienvenida en esta casa! – exclamaba mi padre mientras me subía al auto de Trent - ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Tú que te largas con ese infeliz y nosotros que te cerramos las puertas de esta casa!

Yo no les dije nada; simplemente alcé mi mano y les mostré el dedo corazón ante la rabia de mi padre y la sorpresa de mi madre mientras que Trent arrancaba el motor y empezaba a conducir hacia el horizonte, justamente hacia Denver, en donde actualmente vivo.

El chisme sobre mi salida de casa corrió como pólvora por todo South Park ese mismo día, especialmente por los pasillos de la escuela. Las chicas, dizque preocupadas, me decían que cómo era posible que arruinara mi futuro de esa manera; algunos de los chicos, incluyendo a Eric, a Kenny y a Kyle, me decían que estaba bien loca para embarazarme a una edad en donde se supone que podía ir a la disco en una tardeada o disfrutar de la vida al máximo.

Los profesores, sorprendidos por la noticia, intentaban convencerme de que reconsiderara las cosas y, comentaban algunos, al menos lo abortara, diera en adopción al niño o lo dejara al cuidado de mis padres.

Me valió madres lo que me dijeran, ya que, al día siguiente de haberme ido de la casa, había ido por los papeles para trasladarme a una preparatoria técnica a la que me inscribí.

Desde que me fui a Denver, me di cuenta de que tenía qué recordar que hasta las cosas más insignificantes y sencillas resultan ser la llave de algo grande que podría ser de gozo o de desgracia completa… En el caso de Alex, mi hijo, el hecho de haber quedado embarazada de él había sido la llave de mi libertad y, en el caso de Trent, mi esposo, de la reconstrucción de mi dignidad como ser humano.


End file.
